the fight for love
by devilgirl2
Summary: this she magic princess in which two princes has to choces


The fight for love  
By tinkle bell Long time ago there was a special princess, who was blessed with the strength from inside of her. The princess's name was Lana, in the past princess Lana's parents wanted her to choose a prince (husband) before her next birthday. There were only two princes' to choose from, one of them was tall handsome and black shiny hair, brown eye named Christ. The second prince was a blonde hair, hazel eyed man with shapely muscles and a nice butt, because of his looks no girls couldn't resist him, but he was pure evil his named was Andrew. It was hard for the princess to choose from two cute handsome men as her father called it but she had too. Over one month passed and the princess had gotten to know both of the princes in their stay at the castle, but one who she loved ever since her childhood was prince Christ. Prince Andrew wanted princess Lana and the power all to him self so he attacked the planet and forced princess Lana's to only love him.  
  
Before the kingdom was destroyed, prince Christ died after prince Andrew had controlled Lana. Her parents put the whole kingdom into a deep sleep and sent princess Lana and prince Christ to earth to find each other to live happy every after. When Andrew found out he was furious and outrage, that he send his self to earth to find the princess. In the future ^^^^^^ear. In the new world Lana lived in a town called mellow springs for over five- years. She gone to school at Lunar Hills College and meet niece's friends named Mary and Andrew. Her best friend on earth ever since was marry and her other friend was Andrew a quiet person but noisy at times when you least expect it. Christ was very popular person in school acting all mean to all boys in the school and hitting on all the girls in the school. But later Christ couldn't take his eyes way from Lana's tan milky curvy body, and her ravishing lips but suddenly the bell ring from the hallways. The principal screamed out in the hallways " GET TO CLASS NOW" while holding a ruler smacking it against the palm of her hands furiously as Christ and his gang' stood still leaning on the locker. When the principal said " are you going to class or are you going to leave with your crew she said in a very strict voice. They all scatter apart to class but as he enter the class he saw that Lana was in same class so was Andrew, then the teacher stopped his lesson and said "oh you finally came to class Mr. Christ okay now let's get back to work ". Then drew the attention towards the lesson on the board. Christ has a seat near Lana but way from Andrew. In the middle of the class he shoot paper spitballs at Andrew's head but when Andrew looked he pretended to do his work. At lunch Lana sat at both the football and the cheerleading table cause she has joined the cheerleading team. Andrew sat nearby Lana at the table cause he also had joined a team (not the cheering but the football). As the day went on it was time to leave for the summer  
Everyone was excited to leave and when the lasted bell rang the students  
shoved and pushed each other as they left the building. Lana waited until  
everyone was gone to leave or else the students would also step her on.  
When everyone was gone she closed her locker and began walking home, but then got stopped by Christ near the door. Lana kept walking toward the door but then noticed that they were ten-banana peels on the ground. Lana tried to warn him but he didn't listen and as he stepped on one and then another and fell into a split. Lana winced but then she covered her lips to giggle. Christ stood up still weary from the fall, wobbling side to side and said,  
"oh you think this is funny ". Lana began running from Christ, but he  
caught up and started tickling her until both of them was on the floor. After a while both them stopped and Christ took her home she gave him nice  
kiss on the cheek and went inside. Christ left happy that he gotten he  
attention also making her laugh. After that day Lana and Christ became  
closer friends after that day. 


End file.
